


My Mentor

by QuEnAA



Series: The Strongest Seven [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Guardian Arcobaleno, OP!Reborn, Sky!Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuEnAA/pseuds/QuEnAA
Summary: Reborn finds a 10 y.o Midoriya Izuku beaten down by some kids in a park. The scene reminded him of someone from a distant past that compelled him to help Izuku."Rest. For now."
Relationships: Undecided
Series: The Strongest Seven [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726084
Comments: 18
Kudos: 169





	1. Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading my story! I know I never update my other stories, it's because of:  
> 1\. Life has been hectic  
> 2\. Highschool is seriously messed up.  
> So during quarantine, I will update this as much as I can!

“Deku! Stop trying to play hero when you can’t!”

“This kid’s all bark and no bite, bet you popsicle he’ll give up after a few hits”

“No bets! We already know the outcome! Hit him!”

Three kids kicked and punched Izuku while he himself tried to defend against them. He didn’t know what was wrong with him? Izuku glanced to his right, Good he escaped-  
A kick to his stomach stopped his train of thoughts. Izuku bit his lip to not scream, blood trickled down from his lip and he finally fell down from the impact. The three kids laughed, they walked away leaving Izuku there on the ground. Izuku kept his eyes shut, waiting for the sound of their footsteps fading away. He waited for about a minute before they completely went away. Izuku propped himself up, the ache in his bones felt too painful to be real so he ignored that. Izuku could barely stand as he crawled to a nearby tree to help himself stand.

His vision blurred, specks of black began to appear. He felt himself sway. Izuku saw a bench not too far away from where he stood. Great, now all he has to do is drag himself there without passing out. 

Heave ho

“U-ugh…”

The pain flared once again, forcing him to his knees. No! How can he get home if it’s like this? Izuku prayed and prayed there would be someone to help him. A hero to help him. Someone, please, anyone….please help me…

He could no longer hold the pain and fell down to the ground once again. Izuku hugged his knees and closed his eyes, hoping that it would somehow lessen the pain. But no, so Izuku stayed there while trying to busy himself with what lie he could come up to his Mother.

The crunching of a leaf startled him. Who is it? Izuku opened his eyes to take a peek. But the blur caused by his tears did not let him see who is his to-be savior is. He could make out the man’s black suit and his unique fedora. A fedora with orange stripe. Izuku opened his mouth to say “who?” but instead a groan came out. 

“Rest. For now.” Said-no ordered the man. Izuku felt arms on his shoulders and on his legs. Then the man carried him easily. After that, black filled his vision and Izuku knew nothing of how the man reasoned to his Mother and how he has seemingly infiltrated his house that day.

When Inko saw her son in the arms of an unknown man with bruises and is passed out, She’s ready to throw hands. But before she could grab the nearest shoe, the man’s words stopped her. “I assume you’re his mother than from that furious look of yours, your son here has just been badly beaten in a park by his friends. Right now he’s passed out because he can’t handle the pain. May I come in?”

Inko eyed him warily, even though the mas was so polite she couldn’t help but feel suspicious of him. But he saved her son, her dear Izuku, so she opened the door wide for him and gestured him to come in. “What’s your name…sir? And please tell me more about his…friends”

The man placed Izuku on the couch gently. He then turned back to Inko with a smirk on his handsome face. A bead of sweat trickled down her cheek to her chin before finally down to the floor. This man is dangerous, thought Inko as she backed away from him. Inko’s eyes assessed the situation at hand and found that she has a slight advantage. She’s still the owner of the house, knew more than he could ever have, though the disadvantage is that he may use Izuku as a hostage-

When the man opened his mouth, Inko assumed a stance of defense. “The name’s Reborn, pleased to meet the lady of the house…?”

“M-Midoriya Inko.”

“Midoriya-san then, Maybe we could sit and talk over coffee?”

Inko nodded hesitantly, a good thing that she brewed coffee for herself before this man came in. Warily, Inko never left her back to him. While still watching him, she grabbed a mug and poured a hot coffee from the coffee maker. Meanwhile Reborn looked at her amusedly. Inko felt annoyed. She placed the mug on the dining table and gestured for him to sit. He sat on the chair and grabbed the cup, seemingly to inhale its content before taking a few sips. 

Eyeing Reborn weirdly, Inko sat across him. “Isn’t it hot?” she asked, this man took a few sips of a hot coffee and is still fine. If it had been her, she would’ve jumped around the house. Reborn lets out a low chuckle, “I’m used to it. So about his ‘friends’ “

Inko gulped. 

“They have been beating him for a long time. How did you not notice? All of the bruises on his legs are either old or new. Some are not even properly healed. They seem to be the same age as him, perhaps, schoolmates?”

When he mentioned schoolmates, her brain went to one fiery blond. Bakugou Katsuki. Inko’s hands on her lap trembled. No way, he used to be such a sweet child. But only recently has he been this explosive. Ever since awakening his quirk….quirk. QUIRK? Inko’s eyes widened. Her son, she wanted to believe that Izuku is just a late bloomer. But 5 years went by and every doctor said that he’s quirkless. Is it because of that? Inko doesn’t want to assume things about her best friend’s son, but he’s more likely to-

“A penny for your thoughts, Midoriya-san?”

Startled out of her thoughts, Inko looked up at Reborn’s onyx eyes and found that, yep, he’s still there and she just made herself vulnerable. Inko straightened her back and looked back straight into Reborn’s eyes. “Yes, I do know someone who would do such things. But I don’t want to assume,”

Reborn nodded. He took another sip of the coffee, noting that it’s well made. He lets out a hum. “Was there… a child with spiky blond hair and red eyes?” continue Inko, keeping her volume down. Reborn eyed her for a moment before putting down his cup of coffee.

Inko knew she shouldn’t trust him. Inko knew he could’ve easily lied to her face about Izuku being bullied. She knew the possibility of him hurting her son himself. But for some strange reason, she got the feeling that he wouldn’t purposely hurt her son. If he can help it. The feeling is weird, but Inko decided to trust her gut. 

“No, there was not.”

A wash of relief came over Inko like a tsunami. She unconsciously lets out a huge sigh of relief. Right, no matter how brash the boy is, Bakugou Katsuki is still her best friend’s son. She couldn’t imagine him doing that to Izuku just because he’s quirkless.

Her stomach then churned at that thought. No, he could’ve done that and still play nice in front of her. Inko’s gaze dropped down to her lap. “But,” Reborn’s voice once again startled her. “Yes?” she asked timidly. Reborn’s gaze hardened. “Nothing. Let’s get to the point of what I’m doing here.”

The atmosphere became even tenser that only the sharpest of swords can cut it. “Your son needs to be treated in a hospital. And you know, hospitals are expensive and all. You’re a single mother-“ Inko opened her mouth to protest but Reborn continued “so I’m sure you can’t afford it and also to empty your schedule to visit him-“

“But I can! Don’t you dare think I can’t! And I’m sure it’s not that expensive that even a single mother like me can’t handle!”

“But it is. I’m sure, a surgery will do for him to have a full recovery from all the beatings he took. First Aid will only get you so far. He might also be using half of his allowance on some cream if the bullies didn’t take it. His shoulder is dislocated from earlier, now I ask this of you because I’m running out of time and he’s in a world of pain right now.”

Inko’s eyes widened. She wanted to argue this man again but decided to listen. “I can heal your son, Midoriya Inko. He deserved to be healed. He needs it fast and I can do it.”

Reborn’s offer sounded shady to her but his sincere expression betrays her suspicion of him. This sounded like a trap. No, she shouldn’t trust him. He claimed to have a healing quirk, but shouldn’t someone with a quirk like that be popular? Well-known? 

Seeing her silence Reborn tried again, “Please?” he added with a begging tone. He hated to have to beg like this, he knew Midoriya Inko right here doesn’t trust him and that’s good. No one should trust him. But this time, it’s different. He needed to do it right now or else he’ll lose that warmth again. 

Inko, moved by his sincerity, stood up. “Okay. Do it. But, as soon as I see something wrong with your method-“ Inko grabbed a frying pan from the counter, the one she used to prepare dinner earlier, “I won’t hesitate to hit you with this, okay?”

Reborn chuckled, as if the idea of her hitting him with a frying pan amuses him, He stood up and followed Inko to where Izuku is. He took off his fedora, placed it on the table, and Leon crawled out of his breast pocket to rest on his shoulder. Reborn first tended to the dislocated shoulder. Izuku’s left shoulder suffered a lot of damage because he used it to protect himself from them. His hand hovered over the shoulder as a yellow flame materialized. 

Inko flinched. Reborn glanced at her and gave her a small smile. “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt him” after he assured her, he looked back towards Izuku. “What’s his name, Midoriya-san?” he asked, realizing that he hadn’t asked for his name. 

“Izuku. Midoriya Izuku.”

“Izuku..” murmur Reborn. His eyes trailed from Izuku’s face down to his dislocated shoulder. Reborn felt a hum in his flame and content. It’s as if his flame is waiting for its playmate to come out and play with it. Like a cat. Definitely a cat. Reborn brought up his other hand and placed it on top of Izuku’s stomach. He closed his eyes and focused. 

While doing this, Inko watched with wariness still in her eyes. But once the furrowed eyebrows of Izuku relaxed and now his face looked like he’s in peace and is sleeping, Inko sighed. Reborn’s flames died out, he took a peek at Inko and then Izuku. Warmth and home washed over him. To think that he’d find a sky, HIS sky once again. 

A fond smile took over Reborn’s face, He’d like to be welcomed home by his sky, but no. Right now, it’s him welcoming his sky. “Welcome home, il Mio Cielo.”

“Huh?”

Realizing Inko is there, Reborn stood up. He grabbed his fedora and wore it as he faced Inko. “I’m sure you’re confused. You can check for yourself here, Izuku is fine and dandy.” As soon as he said that, Inko stormed over towards Izuku and quickly did a check up on him. She looked over for some of the bruises she saw earlier but found nothing. 

“It-it worked! I-oh my God!”

Inko stared at Reborn with amazement evident in her eyes. “Do I have to pay you? What do you need? Oh, I know! Stay for dinner!”

Reborn shook his head, after all, he’s wasting his time here when he needed to do a hit tonight. “Oh no, I must go.”

“But-“

Reborn did what he thought was right and of course, gentlemanly. He took Inko’s right hand and kissed it. “I will be back tomorrow night to meet young Izuku,”

Inko involuntarily blushed. Who wouldn’t?! Faced with a handsome and suave young man like Reborn, she couldn’t help it. “Oh, alright…”

“I’ll see you tomorrow night, Midoriya-san.”

Reborn dropped her hand and turned to walk to the exit. Inko watched him leave and as soon as the door clicked shut, she bends down and carried Izuku to his room. She wondered, what does he mean by il Mio Cielo? It sounded like Italian to her. She noted to search for the meaning after she tucked Izuku to bed.

Inko smiled. “Izuku, I love you.”


	2. Royalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments! Your comments really mean a lot to me! Enjoy Chapter 2!

Izuku opened his eyes to a warm light shining on him. He blinked twice to adjust his eyes to the light and saw that he’s in his room, tucked in his bed. Izuku remembered what happened yesterday. He was laying on the ground, pain covering all of his senses, and were begging to be saved. He’d been saved. But the question remains, who saved him?

_Creak_

The door to his room opened, revealing his mother carrying a tray of bowl and a glass of water. Seeing Izuku awakened, she hurriedly placed the tray on his table and ran to his side. “Izuku! How are you feeling, dear? Mommy is so sorry for not noticing that those kids b-bullied you..”

She hugged Izuku desperately. Izuku hugged her back. “I-“

Izuku wanted to say it’s not her fault but Izuku knew enough that his Mother tends to be oblivious to things. He could say it’s partially not her fault though. His Mother worked hard to raise him by herself, both as a Mother and a Father figure, he couldn’t blame her entirely for not noticing the bullying problem he has. She then released him, “He said you’d wake up yesterday when he came by, but it looks like you were still sleeping peacefully so we decided to talk instead.”

_He?_

Seeing the confused look on Izuku’s face, Inko chuckled. She sat him up and handed him a glass of water. “See, there’s this man who carried you back to the house, and he healed you. His name is Reborn, quite the scary gentleman at first but really, he’s very nice and polite!” Izuku nodded his head as he drank the water greedily.

“I-Izuku! Slowly…slowly…”

“Haa!”

Now that he feels nice and dehydrated, he motioned his Mother to continue. “Izuku, let me say this first to you,”

Inko took both of Izuku’s hands and engulfed them with her own. She stared at Izuku’s eyes and gave him a warm smile which Izuku returned, “You’re so precious, the most precious being on Earth! You’re worth more than a diamond, so please tell me if someone decides to tell you otherwise, okay?”

“O-ok…” replied Izuku hesitantly. He knew the bullying issues brought this up, but what made his Mother this extra? He knew she loves him more than anything so it’s enough to keep him going in life. To keep him from ending it all so to speak. But what brought this on?

“The man, Reborn, told me that instead of a quirk you have something more special than quirks. It is called the Flames. Or Flames of the Soul to be specific. Something that you activated a long time ago, he said. It manifested because of your will to not die, _the will_ _to keep on living,_ ”

Inko’s bright eyes turned into sorrow, her grip on Izuku’s hands tightened. Izuku’s eyes widened, the will to keep on living. He’s then reminded of the past where Kacchan and his first used their quirks against him because they wanted to test it. He remembered when those quirks approached him, he felt the world slowing down and his screams of _“NO! I DON’T WANT TO DIE!”_ were the only things he heard. After that, a burst of orange engulfed him and his bullies. Their parents found them knocked out in the alley near their grade school. They dismissed it them playing with their quirks, except Izuku doesn’t have one.

“Mother, i-“

“Sssh, hear me out first. These Flames has 7 types. Sky, Sun, Storm, Rain, Lightning, Mist, and Cloud. You, my dear Izuku, has the Sky Flame in you. This Sky Flame pulls the other six towards them and formed what they call a Harmony. Izuku, the Sky Flame here is an important piece for other Flame users. They are often treated like royalty! I’m not that keen on details but Reborn offered to teach you about Flames and how to control them. I said yes because you need it so things like attracting the wrong sorts of people don’t happen.”

“Attracting…the wrong sorts of people?”

“Mhm, Skies attract other people unconsciously. Reborn said that everyone in this planet has a flame of their own but because of the rise of quirks, it’s quickly forgotten and now only a handful of people in this world can use it efficiently. He’ll explain it to you further tonight at dinner!”

Izuku was shocked. Flames? So what? He has a quirk or he doesn’t have a quirk? He felt very overwhelmed with all of this information. His mother smiled and hugged him again. “Once you’re up and about, you’ll know. Now, I’ll feed you this porridge! It’s your favorite chicken porridge, Izuku~”

Surrendering under the warmth of his Mother and her smiles, Izuku opened his mouth as wide as he can. After eating, Inko nudged Izuku towards the bathroom and handed him clothes to change. She then told him to come downstairs and meet the man.

Walking to the bathroom was quite a chore. After his feet touched the ground, his vision started blurring and he swayed like a drunk person while trying to walk. His Mother helped him for a bit and now he could walk there just fine. But he still feels like shit even after his brain started supplying him with information. Information like how cold the floor is, how he could hear his Mother practically gushing about him to the man she mentioned earlier, and how there’s this sinking feeling inside of his stomach that he can’t get rid of when he heard the man’s voice.

Izuku opened the door of the bathroom and promptly shut it quickly. 5 minutes in and he’s on the bathtub, holding his knees close to his chest. Izuku took a slow and deep breath. Now he’s ready to digest the information his mother gave him.

The Flames of The Soul? Attracting the wrong sorts? Izuku sighed, he leaned on the tub and closed his eyes. His head is hurting just from the amount of stuff that was said. Not to mention that he’ll meet the man that saved him.

When Izuku tried to desperately remember him, he found that his features are blurred by Izuku’s own tears and now he regretted crying that much. He didn’t even realize that he cried! Is he scary? Is he….is he a hero? A civilian? Or even, a villain?!

Speculations upon speculations busied his mind. Izuku noticed that a lot of time passed by and decided to call it quits. He exited the bathtub, dried himself, and wore the clothes. He hummed and opened the door.

When he looked up, Izuku found himself staring at a pair of onyx eyes that stared at him deeply. A frown adorned the man’s handsome face. He- wait.

Izuku’s eyes widened he stepped back and screamed, “M-MAMAAAA!”

Those pair of onyx eyes widened and he stepped back. Izuku stared at the man in confusion. “W-where’s Mom?” he asked, voice quivering. The man tugged his fedora downwards as he schooled his expression into a calm one. But the frown stays.

“She went back to work because her shift starts at around this time so she hurried and left me with you.” He answered curtly. Izuku stood still. His body freezing. Wait, his mother left him with this man? This…this ‘Reborn’ man?

The- no, Reborn smirked upon seeing Izuku’s state. “You’re wondering why she left me with you right?” he asked. Reborn beckoned Izuku to follow him. Izuku narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he followed Reborn downstairs, towel still on his shoulders. “Yes,” Izuku answered. He’ll try to keep his answers as short as possible and put his guard up around this man. This dangerous man that managed to gain his mother’s trust in mere days.

Reborn chuckled, “Oh, great to see that you don’t trust me. Better not let your guard down, kiddo.”

Izuku frowned. “Now please tell me why mom left you with me,” Izuku said while trying to keep his distance further away from the other. “And also polite. You’re just like Inko-san aren’t you, Izuku?” continued Reborn. Izuku stopped on his tracks. “H-how did you-“

Reborn also stopped. He turned towards Izuku, the smirk never left his face. Izuku wanted to punch that face of his so bad. He knows this man is looking down on him. Like, down _down._ “ Of course, being trusted by Inko-san gave me the privilege of knowing your name. Also to answer your question,” Reborn turned and continued walking down the stairs with Izuku slowly trailing behind, “I saved you from those bullies and healed you, we bonded over coffee and your ridiculous baby pictures.”

Izuku’s eyes widened. Right! He saved him from those bullies. When he was hopeless and desperate….

_“Save me! Anyone! Please!”_

“I…”

Reborn turned to Izuku. Both of them stopped. Izuku looked up and stared right into Reborn’s eyes. “Thank you so much for saving me!” He bowed down. Taken aback by his sudden actions, Reborn widened his eyes. He once again schooled his expression back into his default one. No smirking, nothing. “Raise your head. We’re going to discuss things in a more appropriate place. Not on the stairway.”

Reborn turned around to resume his walk. Izuku frantically following him from behind. Once they arrived on the first floor. Reborn beckoned Izuku to sit at the dining table. Izuku took off his towel and folded it. He placed it on the couch and followed Reborn.

Izuku sat in front of Reborn. He tried his best not to hide his nervousness and the wariness lingering on his person. Fortunately, Reborn started the conversation in no time. “Flames of The Soul or just Flames in general is something you trigger when you’re faced with death and you desperately want to live. That’s when your Flames unlocked itself. It sprung out of your body to protect you and keep you alive. So far good?”

Izuku nodded his head. Reborn then continued. “There are 7 types of flames. The first and most important is Sky flame. Its property is Harmony. I will explain this to you later so hold your questions,” Reborn quickly added when he saw Izuku’s look of curiosity overtake his frown. “The second one is the Storm flame with its disintegration, Rain flame with their tranquility, Sun flame with activation. But Suns usually heal people so they’re known for that. Then we have Lightning flame with hardening, Mist flame with construction. Their illusions are strong and realistic. Lastly, Cloud flame. Propagation.”

Izuku tilted his head to the side. Seeing this Reborn held back his urge to sigh. Right, he’s talking to a 10-year-old child. Well, this child will soon understand it anyway. He’s not going to let his student be stupid and clueless. “Mom said I have sky flames. What does that mean?” Izuku asked stars can be seen in his eyes. Reborn had to narrow his eyes as those eyes widened with curiosity and interest.

“You’re a royalty amongst us, flame users.”

Izuku flinched from his tone. He shuddered. _Why is it so cold here?_

“R-royalty?”

Reborn nodded. “The flame users in our community is not a lot. You can even count them by hands from all over the world. That’s how rare flame users are in this day and age. And there hasn’t been a sky flame user in about 5 years since the last died.”

Somehow, Izuku noticed the sorrow in Reborn’s onyx eyes. He knew the man tried hiding it but Izuku’s eyes caught it anyway. His tone also changed when he mentioned the sky flame user. “They died..?” Izuku muttered. But Reborn heard it anyways. “Yes. This means that you’re going to be sought after by flame users from all over the world until a second sky flame user appeared.”

Fear took over Izuku’s expression. The light in his eyes dimmed, the stars were immediately replaced by a dull green.

“Sought after…”

Reborn noticed his distress. He knew this is too much for a child who, until yesterday, thought himself was quirkless. Reborn closed his eyes. He’d resigned himself to this duty. He’d thought that he’ll avoid harmonizing with any sky. If one pops out that is. And here he is.

“Don’t worry though.”

Izuku locked his green eyes with Reborn’s onyx ones. “I’ll make sure to hide you till then. Until you’re fit enough to stand by yourself as a sky flame user and pick your guardians.”

_Until he’s old enough to show himself to the world. Reborn will make sure Izuku’s entrance will be as explosive as possible._

“I- what?! You don’t have to do this Reborn-san! I don’t want to trouble you-“

“You’re not troubling me. I offered this myself. We can’t have the first sky flame user in 5 years walking around aimlessly, would we? You’ll fall into the wrong hand and everything will go down the drain. From now on, I will teach you all about flames and the underworld. If we’re lucky, you’ll be the next head of a mafia family.” Reborn shrugged. He stood up to make a cup of coffee. This conversation is too heavy without a cup of coffee.

“M-mafia family?! No! I want to be a hero! I want to be like All Might!”

Reborn hummed. “Well, being the head of a mafia family AND a hero. Sounds fun, isn’t it right, Izuku? You’ll be secured for seven generations if you do that.”

“What?! NO! H-how can someone be a hero AND the head of a mafia family?!”

Reborn chuckled, “Oh you can. You’ll find your way around it eventually.”

_Just like him._

Reborn finished making his coffee. Instead of sitting on the chair, he leaned on the head of the table with Izuku on his right still sitting and fuming. “And underworld?! What do you do for a living anyway? A-are you a villain?!”

Reborn chuckled. That chuckle then transformed into a burst of full-blown laughter. “A villain..? I wouldn’t call myself that. Let me introduce myself properly to you kid,” Reborn placed his cup of coffee on the table. He turned to Izuku. A charming smile graced his face. “I am Reborn, World’s Greatest Hitman. A pleasure to meet you, I-zu-ku.”


End file.
